Madelaine Lockwood triangle amoureux à Poudlard
by MrsHoechlin
Summary: Madelaine "Mads" Lockwood est une jeune fille qui descend d'une famille de Sang-Pur... Loup-Garou. Mais une nouvelle va complètement changer sa vie. Entré à Poudlard, au milieu d'un triangle amoureux qu'elle n'as pas choisit et dont elle ne veux pas. C'est deux années à Poudlard ne vont pas être de tout repos! *Rrrr*
1. L'annonce

**We're WELCOME.**

**Ceci est ma première fiction sur le forum !**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et je fais donc mes correction moi même (autant dire que sa doit pas être génial!)**

**Je me permet certaine liberté. Restant tous de même dans l'univers d'Harry Potter! (mélanger à un peu de Teen Wolf mais légèrement.)**

**Je vous laisse voir par vous même. Les critiques sont les bien venus! mais attention, JE MORDS!**

_C'étais un jours comme les autres. Il ne faisait pas exceptionnellement beau, le ciel n'étais pas gris perle et le soleil ne briller pas plus qu'à son habitude. Tout étais normal, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des feuilles, les nuages sans forme qui flottait dans un ciel bleu et la porte du manoir qui claquer pour m'avertir que ma mère étais rentrer de son travail._

_Enfin, ce jours aurait du être normal. J'entendez des conversations dans le salon, la voix de mon frère qui résonnait durement contre les murs et celle de mon père plus douce qui lui couper la parole._

**- MADELAINE DESCEND S'IL TE PLAIT.**

**- J'arrive mère.**

_Je n'avais jamais étais proche de ma mère. Elle ne m'avais jamais montré qu'elle m'aimé j'ai toujours étais un pions sur le jeu d'échec ou elle joué le rôle de la Reine d'ivoire. Je ne lui est jamais ressembler non plus. Elle étais grande, élancée, une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux d'acier qui semblait nous scruté et deviné le moindre de nos secrets. Tandis que j'étais petite, tout en forme, mes cheveux noir descendez en cascade dans mon dos et mes yeux vert étais rieur._

_J'étais bien la fille de mon père. Une fois dans la salle de séjour je m'aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les traits du visage de mon frère étais fermer, il tenait l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, assis sur le fauteuil et ces yeux étais clos. Mon père assit en face de lui me jeta un regard emplis de douceur comme à son habitude et me sourit tandis que ma mère ce tenait droite comme un piquet au milieu du salon._

_Non quelque chose aller m'arriver. Ou on aller m'annoncer quelque chose. Derek releva ces yeux vert vers mon visage et m'intima de m'asseoir à ces cotés. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et la chaleur qu'il dégageait me réconfortais. Rien ne pourrais m'arrivais si mon grand frère étais là._

**- Ce soir un grand dîner est organiser. Les plus grande famille de Sang-Pur seront réunis.**

**- C'est-à-dire les Malfoy, les Black et les Rosier.**

**- Pour annoncer une grande nouvelle Madelaine! Une nouvelle te concernant.**

_Mes parents ne parlaient jamais à tours de rôle, je sentis mon frère ce tendre à coté de moi. Oh mon Dieu. Qu'allait-il m'arriver?_

**- Tes fiançailles.**

_Derek ce releva d'un bonds grognant sur ma mère les crocs sortit. Se postant devant moi comme pour me protégée. De quoi? D'un mariage arranger comme le font nos familles depuis la nuit des temps? J'avais toujours étais préparée, je savait très bien que je ne pourrais épousé un homme que j'aurais choisis et je savais aussi que ma mère l'aurais choisis grâce à son statut. Le grognement de mon frère ce fit plus intense tandis que mon père c'étais levé, les yeux carmins et le regards menaçant._

_S'il avais quelque chose qui dérangeait mon père plus que tout au monde, c'était bien le manque de respect envers lui et ma mère. Et grogner en était un._

_Nous étions la famille de Loup-Garou la plus respecté du monde des sorciers. Lycanthrope de père en fils. Tous les sorcier savaient que les Lockwood avait ce gène depuis la nuit des temps et que nous étions relégué aux même titres que Sang-Pur vue notre positions de force. C'étais peut-être pour ça que ma mère avait choisit de ce mariée avec mon père._

_Derek ce rassit à mes cotés et ce fût à mon tours de poser ma main moite sur sa cuisse pour l'aidé à ce calmer. Il n'étais pas en positions de force face à l'alpha de la famille tandis que ma mère nous regardais avec un sourire carnassier._

_Echec et mat Mads._

**- A quel heure dois-je être prête?**

**- Vingt heures. Le dîner à lieu chez mon oncle Abraxas.**

_Je remonter doucement le long escalier de marbre vers ma chambre. J'allais me mariée. M'annoncer ça juste après notre déménagement du sud de la France, notre emménagement dans ce gigantesque manoir dans une banlieue sorcière au coeur de Londres et juste après l'annonce que la fin de mes études aller ce passer à Poudlard. Toute ma vie changer, les vacances d'été n'avais commencer que depuis trois jours mais j'avais l'impression de changer complètement de vie et je détesté cette impression._

_Une fois ma douche finis, mon peignoir enfilé, je m'assis en face de ma coiffeuse et entre prit de faire mes cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette. Soyeux, la cascade noir descendais en boucle gracieuse le long de mon dos et tandis que j'attrapais de la poudre pour unifier mon teint la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon père._

_Il me souriait comme à son habitude. Je le trouvais toujours terriblement beau quand il mettait un smoking C'étais le portrait cracher de Derek et je retrouvais des traits de mon visage dans le sien. Il étais grand, dans les 1m90, ces épaules étais carrés et ces bras assez imposant. La machoir carré, les lèvres fines, son nez légèrement retrousser et les mêmes yeux vert que moi et mon frère._

**- J'éspère que tu ne nous en veux pas pour tes fiançaille. Derek l'as pris assez mal tandis que toi tu n'as pas décroché un mot. Sache que nous avons choisit cette options pour t'assuré un avenir Madelaine. Nous t'aimons et souhaitons le meilleur pour toi.**

**- Papa?**

**- Oui princesse?**

**- Si j'aurais pu choisir et que j'aurais choisis un moldus... L'auriez-vous accepter?**

**- Chérie... Tu parle à un loup-garou, j'aurais même accepté un troll pour que tu soit heureuse.**

_Il me sourit et re-partis. C'est le coeur plus léger que je mis une touche de rouge à lèvre foncer sur mes lèvres, de l'eyeliner et du khôl. J'avais opté pour une robe à l'image des Malfoy, noir et près du corps. Doucement je partis dans la chambre de mon frère et le trouvai allonger sur le dos, dans ces pensés, habiller d'un smoking et je décidai de le rejoindre. Posant la tête sur son torse sa main vint tout naturellement caresser mes cheveux délicatement. Je savait qu'il étais contre ces coutumes de Sang-Pur et complètement contre toutes cette haine contre les moldus ou cette adorations de la magie noir. Mon frère étais un homme bon, un homme merveilleux qui allait épousé un autre homme. Derek étais homosexuel mais il rester l'homme de ma vie._

**- DEREK, MADELAINE ON Y VA.**

**- Aller Mads.**

_Il ce releva et me tendit la main. Nous étions très proche depuis petit, étais-ce à cause du lien de "meute" qui nous unissez? Même si je n'avais pas tous les gènes de la lycanthropie j'avais hérité de pas mal d'avantage. Entre autre une ouïe plus fine, une maîtrise parfaite de mes mouvements et de jolis prunelle doré les soirs de pleine lune. J'étais une Lockwood, avec ces avantage et ces inconvénient._

_J'avais toujours détesté le manoir Malfoy. Il étais tellement sombre, froid et effrayant. Tout comme la famille qui l'habité. Abraxas étais un homme de pouvoir, un homme glaciale et épouvantable Grand, sec, une longue chevelure argenté et des yeux noir comme la nuit. A ma plus grande joie ce fut Lucius qui ouvrit la porte, bien que je ne le portais pas dans mon coeur il étais tout de même plus accueillant que son chère père. Je n'avais jamais connut sa mère, elle étais morte en couche laissant Lucius seul avec son paternel et dans mon fort intérieur j'étais sûr qu'il ce sentait coupable d'avoir tuer sa mère. C'étais peut-être dû aux éclat de tristesse qui passer dans ces pupille argent quand il entendait quelqu'un apeller sa mère que je penser ça._

_J'avancer Derek à ma droite et mon père à ma gauche. Tout en saluant les membres des familles présente. Pas autant de monde que sa en faite. Orions et Walburga Black étais accompagner de Sirius et Régulus, leurs fils mais aussi de Narcissa et Bellatrix, leurs nièces. Tandis que Baltazar et Irina Rosier n'avais que leurs fils, Evan et Olympe. Je connaissait ces familles depuis que j'était née. Walburga étais la marraine de mon frère, autant dire que lui et Sirius étais comme les deux doigts de la main et j'appréciais moi même Sirius. Enfin un peu plus que ce froussard de Régulus qui ne disait jamais non à ces parents!_

_Je n'ai jamais étais proche d'Evan. Bien que je remarqua que celui ci étais assez charmant. Grand, muscler, des mèches blonde qui lui tomber adorablement devant ces yeux bleu ciel et la peau un peu bronzer lui donnait l'impression de revenir de vacances._

_Sirius n'étais pas en reste bien-sûr. Bien batit, avoisinant les 1m85, ces long cheveux noir tomber gracieusement dans sa nuque et encadré son visage carré. Ce que je préfèré chez lui étais ces yeux, ces immense prunelle bleu nuit entouré de long cils noir._

_Régulus étais leurs contraire, svelte dans les 1m70, ces cheveux noir coupé en brosse et des grands yeux bleu. Il avait un visage fermer mais ces lèvres s'étiré en un sourire ironique._

_Narcissa me faisait penser à ma mère. Élancée une longue chevelure platine et des yeux bleu acier qui scruté les moindre détails. Que ce soit des murs et des visages présent, ces lèvres roses formait un sourire appréciateur, comme-ci cette endroit lui appertenait et qu'elle étais heureuse de montrer son palais._

_Bellatrix elle, ne ressemblait à aucuns Black que je connaissais. Autant ils avaient tous un charme sombre et mystérieux. Elle avait une chevelure noir imposante, un sourire carnassier toujours agrafer sur son visage et ces grand yeux marron qui semblait inspecter les réactions des personnes présente. Étrange personnage._

_Les conversations fuser, j'étais toujours soit prêt de Derek ou de mon père. Aucune envie de m'intéressais aux conversations typiquement féminines auquel ma mère pouvait s'adonner. Elle aimée possédée un bar pour savoir les derniers ragots, savoir quel enfant avais désobéi à ces parents et c'étais enfuis avec un moldus, par exemple. J'allais commencer à littéralement compter les photos du murs quand mon frère me prit dehors avec lui et Sirius. Soupire de soulagement._

**- Merlin merci de m'avoir emmener dehors Derek.**

**- Pas de quoi princesse. Sirius sait-tu en quel honneurs à lieu ce dîner?**

**- Non. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu va me le dire Lockwood.** _Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

**- Les fiançailles de princesse Madelaine ici présente.**

**- Sans déconné Mads! Ils t'ont passés la bague au doigt?**

**- Je jure sur Merlin que si je doit me mariée avec toi Sirius je demande à Derek de m'étouffais pendant mon sommeil.** _Répondis-je souriante._

**- Estime toi heureuse si c'est lui. Les Rosier ont un regard un peu trop lubrique.** _Répondit mon frère en grognant jetant un coup d'oeil à l'interieur._

**- Du calme le grand méchant loup. Je surveillerai princesse ici présente à Poudlard si tu le souhaite. Tu me payera en Whisky Pur Feu.**

**- Et si il ose me toucher avant la nuit de noce tu m'emmèneras sur ta moto volante direction le Mexique Sirius? J'ai des griffes, je sais m'en servir.**

_Le dîner arriva trop vite à mon goût. Toujours entre mon père et mon frère, Sirius étais assis en face de moi aux côté de Régulus et Bellatrix. La conversation de table étais la même que celle dans la salle de séjour. A savoir, les moldus et la façon dont il volait la magie de notre chère univers. Je sentais Derek ce tendre à mes cotés, ce n'étais pas simple pour lui, en plus d'être tomber amoureux d'un homme il étais tomber amoureux d'un né-moldus. Bien que mon père l'est accepter, ma mère à étais invivable pendant des mois avant d'accorder à son premier enfant le choix de choisir son époux et de l'épousé. Veinard._

_Posant délicatement ma main sur la sienne, je lui envoyais un sourire éblouissant et retournais à mon assiette. C'étais d'ailleurs la seule chose que j'aimais chez les Malfoy, la cuisine étais particulièrement bonne et c'étais un vrai feu d'artifice dans ma bouche à chaque fois._

_Talia Lockwood ce leva fit taire les conversation et ce racla la gorge. Ce fut à mon tours de me tendre, un sourire crispé toujours sur mon visage, je m'efforcer de garder les yeux sur elle tandis que je voyais sa bouche bouger et tous mes muscles ce tendre. J'allais savoir avec qui j'allais passer le reste de ma vie, avec qui j'allais devoir avoir des enfants, partager un foyer et devoir me soumettre._

**- Comme vous le savez, les temps deviennent dure et en bons parents, nous sommes obliger de bâtir un avenir pour nos enfants. Le meilleurs que nous pouvons. Je vous avais déjà annoncer les fiançailles de mon fils avec ce moldus de Genim il y a quelque mois. Nous nous sommes retrouver ici, en famille, pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Notre petite Madelaine va ce mariée à la fin de l'année scolaire. Avec Evan Rosier.**

**- Talia? Excuse moi. Mais quand tu m'as parler des fiancailles de notre fille elle étais convenus avec le plus âgé des Black. Pas le benjamin des Rosier.** _Mon père avait dis ça avec un grognement sourd difficilement étouffé._

**- Certe. Mais les plans ont changer mon cher Romulus. Madelaine épousera Evan.**

**- Non.**

_La réponse négative de mon frère avait claqué dans l'air. Un ange aurait pu passer. J'étais actrice de ce qu'allais devenir ma vie. Je ne voulais ni de Sirius, ni d'Evan pour époux. D'ailleurs tous les trois nous avions la tête baisser sur nos assiettes. Bellatrix regarder l'échange d'un oeil lubrique, tandis que Narcissa dévorée Lucius des yeux qui lui semblait dans ces pensés. Walburga semblait prête à arracher la gorge de ma mère, tandis que les Rosier regarder tout ceci d'un air absent, j'osais porter mon regard sur Derek ces yeux semblait lancer des éclaires tandis que ces prunelles étais dorée et je devinais que celles de Romulus Lockwood étais carmins._

_Tout le monde ce juger du regard. L'air devenez irrespirable tous le monde étais prêt à exploser quand Abraxas ce leva posant un regard froid sur l'assembler qui ce tenait devant lui._

**- Est-ce une attitude à avoir? Devrai-je vous rappelez que nous feront tous partis de la même équipe? Pensez vous que nous allons gagné la guerre si pour le mariage d'une Sang-Pur nous perdons notre calme?**

_Alors c'est tout ce que j'étais? Une Sang-Pur à mariée? Une futur mère avec le bon sang qui courrait dans mes veines! Qui n'allait même pas pouvoir choisir qui aller être le père de ces futurs louveteau. J'étais réduite à ça, un pion à avoir sur son jeu d'échec quand leurs stupide guerre imaginaire aller éclaté..._

_Je n'allai pas me laisser faire. J'en avais assez de devoir toujours me soumettre au contrôle parentale, à entrer dans une catégorie du genre "Sang-Pur doubler d'une superbe dote à crocs". NON. Ma langue claqua dans un bruit d'agacement. Ma mère étais une personne manipulatrice, elle étais intelligente et tout ce passer toujours comme elle le voulait. J'allai enfin prendre exemple sur elle. J'allai enfin prendre ma vie en main et leurs déclarai la guerre._

_J'avais envie de changer le monde._

_Et j'allai le faire._

_Je me releva avec toute la grâce qui m'étais donner. Posa mes deux mains sur la table et fixa Abraxas dans les yeux, vu le dilatement de ces pupilles j'avais sûrement les yeux doré et mes griffes sortis. Waouh, j'étais aussi énervée que ça?_

**- Pourrais-je au moins choisir l'homme avec le quel je vais finir mes jours ?** _Demandai-je calmement au maître des lieux._

**- Madelaine je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler!**

**- Moi non plus mère, tait-toi!**

_L'ordre avais claquer dans l'air. Talia étais si abasourdie qu'elle ce rassit immédiatement. Sirius releva la tête vers moi les yeux brillants tandis qu'Evan secoua sa tête négativement._

**- Quel éducation! Digne d'un traitresse à son sang.**

**- Que tu voulais marié à ton fils, Walburga.**

_Cette phrase avais fusé de la bouche à Sirius. Si les yeux pouvait lancer des sort de la mort je pense qu'on aurait pu l'enterrer dix fois. Toutefois je lui sourit et Derek aussi. Il ce prit quand même une tape derrière la tête de Bellatrix._

**- SUFFIT. Bien, Madelaine tu veux choisir ton futur époux et cela me semble tout à ton honneur. Ceci dit, tu aura jusqu'à la fin de ta dernière année scolaire. Tu ne pourra choisir que Sirius ou Evan. Je t'autorise à avoir des relations sexuelles ou non avec d'autres garçons. Mais sache que ta relations avec ton futur époux sera scellé avec un serment inviolable. Vous avez les mêmes droits qu'elle les garçons. Maintenant faisons place au dessert. OUIJA APPORTE LES DESSERTS.**

_Je me rassis, dépitée, je penser changer le monde ou me faire déshonorée. Pas avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Sirius et Evan avais le même regard que moi, vide. Nous étions, malgré nous entraîné dans un triangle amoureux. Dont l'un aller en sortir le coeur brisé. Les deux années devant moi s'annoncer longue. Et le reste de ma vie s'annoncer dure._

_Surtout avec un serment inviolable._


	2. Le mariage

**Pour vous situé à peu près les personnages... Je vois Madelaine comme Megan Fox, Sirius comme Tom Welling et Evan comme Chord Overstreet.**

**Pour le premier chapitre j'ai eu 78 visites. Comment vous dire que j'étais tout simplement heureuse? Par contre, pitié laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en penser, sa m'aiderai vraiment et me boosterai.**

**Et je remercie ElehannDerber et Yume-cry de m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris. MERCI!**

**BONNE LECTURE :).**

_Mon prénom résonnait dans toute la maison, c'était devenu une habitude pour ma mère de s'époumoner en criant mon prénom depuis le départ de mon frère pour préparer son mariage et emménagement avec Genim._

_Talia était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Littéralement. Elle courait partout depuis une semaine, envoyant des invitations à toutes les personnes de la "Haute Société-De-Sang-Pure-Coincés-Du-..." beaucoup avaient décliné. Bien que mon frère aille ce marier avec un né-moldus ce qui déranger le plus ces personnes était qu'il allait ce marier avec un homme._

_Ne tombons pas nous amoureux d'une personne est non d'un sexe?_

_Ceci dit, les personnes ayant décliné ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient de refuser l'invitation de Talia Lockwood. Une Troisième guerre aller éclater c'était sûr. C'est donc pour ne pas m'attiré les foudres de ce tirant que je courais dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre dans le salon._

_Le souffle court je me postai devant elle et remarquai trois valises à ses côtés._

**- Moi et ton père allons aider Derek à préparer son mariage. Comme tu le sais le mariage et dans une semaine, j'ai encore beaucoup à préparer et des personnes à inviter. J'ai d'ailleurs invité Sirius et Évan à passer cette semaine avec toi. N'oublis pas que tu es demoiselle d'honneur. Je t'enverrai ta robe par hiboux où demanderai à Derek de passer te la donner. Ne fais pas de bêtises!**

**- Mère?**

**- Oui?**

**- Essaye d'être aimable avec Genim. C'est pour le bonheur de Derek, pas le nôtre et il fera partie de la famille une fois qu'il aura étais revendiquée.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma louve, je vais tenir ta mère loin de ce pauvre Genim!**

_Je souris tandis que Romulus embrassait mes deux joues. Une fois partit je me retrouvai seule dans ce grand manoir. Enfin pas pour longtemps, j'allai devoir passer cette troisième semaine de juillet avec mes deux prétendants. Calamité. Et ils allaient sûrement aller au mariage de mon frère aussi._

_J'étais cernée._

_Je devrais en profiter pour les connaître, c'était sûrement le but de la manoeuvre, bien quel sembler bancale c'étais tout à fait le genre de Talia de précipitée les choses._

_Je devrais en profiter pour les connaître, c'était sûrement le but de la manoeuvre, bien quel sembler bancale c'étais tout à fait le genre de Talia de précipitée les choses._

_Mon grand frère allait ce marier. Je n'en revenait toujours pas. L'homme auquel je vouais le plus grand des respects aller se passer la bague au doigt avec l'homme qu'il aime. J'allais avoir un beau-frère. Et peut-être même des nièces et des neveux, après tout ils pouvaient adopter... Je n'avais jamais rencontré Genim, les né-moldus ne passer la porte du manoir tant que Talia était dedans et l'amoureux de Derek ne faisait pas exception, mais Derek m'en parler assez souvent et les étoiles dans ces yeux prouver à quel point il tenait à son petit humain sorcier._

_C'était auprès de l'aîné des Lockwood que j'aurai dû être et non pas auprès de ces deux garçons. J'avais besoin de passer ces derniers instants avec le seul membre de ma famille qui me protégé de l'autorité parentale._

_J'avais besoin de mon grand frère avant qu'il ne déménage loin de moi et que nous soyons séparés. Chacun dans sa vie de couple avec des obligations à remplir._

_Malgré moi mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Depuis toute petite que ce soit Talia où Derek ils n'avaient pas cessé de me répéter que pleurer étais pour les lâches, ceux qui laissaient leurs sentiments les guider. Mais on allait m'arracher une partie de moi, la seule partie de moi qui étais reliée à mon innocence enfance. Derek._

_Les flammes de la cheminée s'élevèrent et prirent une teinte verte. Un invité. Mes larmes avaient été asséchées par cette irruption dans ma demeure._

_J'aperçus des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu ciel plissés, une égratignure sur une joue pâle, des grandes épaules carrées et une bouche qui formait une moue dubitative. Sirius Black accompagné d'un sac s'avancer vers moi._

**- Ça me plaît pas plus à moi qu'à toi Black.**

**- J'aurai dû être chez James Potter cette semaine Lockwood.**

**- Il sera au mariage ton copain. Derek s'entend très bien avec son père ils ont donc étais invités.** _Sirius sourit de toutes ces dents avant de s'étaler sur un canapé noir en velours qui meublait la pièce._

**- C'est mignon chez toi, un peu trop noir mais sympa.**

**- Euh... Merci?**

_Pas le temps de répliquer que la cheminée reprit sa teinte verte pour laisser apparaître cette fois-ci Evan. Grand, ces cheveux blonds tomber toujours devant ces iris bleu acier tandis que ces lèvres pulpeuses s'étirer en un sourire poli, cette grande épaule était relâchée et dans sa main il tenait un sac de voyage noir._

**- Salut Rosier! On t'a invité à la petite sauterie toi aussi.** _S'exclama Sirius._

**- Salut Black. Madeleine.** _Il avait levé les yeux aux ciels tendit que son sourire s'était agrandi._

**- Maddy ou Mads. Pitié pas Madeleine, je déteste.**

**- D'accord Made... Sss.**

_Je souris et leur montrai leurs chambres. Décidant de dormir dans celle de Derek pour m'imprégner un peu plus de son odeur avant qu'elle quitte définitivement le manoir._

_Les trois premiers jours passèrent rapidement. Nous étions déjà mardi et nous ne nous étions échangé que quelques mots. Chacun vaqué à ces occupations ne sentant pas le besoin de se connaître tout de suite. D'être inséparable._

_Sirius passé tout son temps dans sa chambre ou dans le salon. Il envoyait souvent des lettres, passer son temps à écrire ou à lire. Bien sûr il restait Sirius et balancer toujours deux ou trois blagues ou/et des remarques désobligeantes à propos de sa famille et à l'intention d'Évan qui ne relevait pas._

_Evan lui c'était fait discret, toujours dans le salon avec un roman à la main, il ne se donnait pas la peine de répondre à Sirius et hausser les sourcils à chaque fois que celui-ci l'embêté. Il me semblait tellement calme et respectueux! Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait vivre dans l'une des pires familles d'Angleterre? Sa famille était connue pour avoir un sérieux penchant pour la magie noire et toutes les formes de maltraitance, envers tous les êtres vivants de cette planète. Mais Évan semblait tellement différent... Tellement mystérieux._

_Puis, mardi soir alors que j'étais en train de lire "La Gazette du Sorcier" en face des dernières braises de feu Sirius s'assit à mes côtés. Je me demandais pourquoi Sirius avait accepté aussi facilement ce presque mariage arrangé. N'oublions pas que Talia était la reine des ragots et qu'il était assez proche de Derek pour que je sache qu'il adoré contesté toutes les règles des sangs-Purs où tout ce que sa mère voulait qu'il fasse._

**- Sirius?** _Demandai-je les yeux toujours sur mon journal._

**- Oui princesse?**

**- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce mariage?**_ Je reposai le journal sur mes genoux planta mes yeux verts dans ce bleu de Sirius._

**- Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret Maddy? Que tu ne répétera pas. Jamais.** _Dit-il en tripotant ses mains. Il était nerveux, les battements de son coeur était irrégulier. Avait-il besoin de se confier?_

**- Je te le promets Sirius.** _Dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes._ **Mais si tu me dis que c'est parce que tu m'aimes je te frappe.** _Dis-je en souriant. Il rigola légèrement les battements de son coeur reprirent un rythme normal._

**- À Poudlard, j'ai rencontré une fille, une superbe fille même, elle s'appelle Quinn Hudson elle est blonde et ces yeux Mads... Indéscriptile. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle ou si elle et moi ça va durer... Mais je suis tellement bien avec elle. Que je lui ai demandé si elle voulait s'enfuir avec moi après Poudlard. Soit réaliste Mads! Ni toi, ni moi on n'est d'accord sur ce mariage! Si on avait le choix on partirai loin... Alors j'ai décidé de me plier aux quatre volontés de Walburga pour qu'elle me laisse préparer sa tranquillement.**

_J'étais abasourdie, alors je n'avais pas tellement le choix que ça, mais Sirius avait raison ni moi, ni lui ne voulait de ce mariage et s'il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour cette fille c'est qu'il l'aimai. Je comprenais mieux ces sourires quand il envoyait ces lettres ou quand il les recevait._

**- Et ou aller vous aller? Toi et Quinn?** _Demandai-je plus poliment que par curiosité._

**- As-tu déjà visité la Russie? C'est tellement vaste! Une cachette doit être facile à trouver.**

**- Sirius... et si, elle est aussi subit un mariage arrangé ?**

**- Alors j'irai tout seul. Personnes ne décidera de mon avenir pour moi.**

_Il avait raison. Sirius avait toujours raison. Mon regard se perdit dans les dernières braises rouges du feu tandis que mon complice rejoignait sa chambre. Il avait déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps. Et ce "mariage" ne changerait rien. Je pourrais faire pareil que lui, que Derek et me trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerais vraiment et m'enfuir avec. Même si sa semblait utopique après tout nous vivions dans un monde magique. Toutes les possibilités s'offraient à moi pour changer mon avenir et m'échapper enfin de cette situation dans laquelle j'étais prisonnière._

_Je remontai doucement dans ma chambre et m'endormis rapidement._

_Nous étions jeudi après-midi, tous les trois allonger près de la piscine en train de bronzer, Juillet était un mois chaud et les rayons du soleil réchauffé agréablement ma peau soudain j'entendis au loin un "plop" quelqu'un venait de transplaner chez moi. Une odeur familière chatouilla mes narines. Une odeur de foret mélanger à du lilas._

**- DEREK!**

_Je m'étais relevée d'un bond courant dans le salon, Sirius et Évan me suivaient en marchant. Je sautai pour m'accrocher aux bras ouverts de mon frère, mes jambes autour de ces hanches tandis que nous frottions nos joues l'une contre l'autre. J'entendis Sirius dire à Évan_ **"Sûrement un truc de Loup-Garou, je te jure que s'il commence à ronronner ou ce lécher les joues je quitte la pièce."** _Suivit d'un rire discret du blond._

_Je me remis sur mes jambes, tandis que mon grand frère souriait et puis je remarquai du mouvement derrière. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Un homme. Son homme visiblement._

**- Je te présente Genim.**

_Il était grand, légèrement plus petit que Derek, ces grands yeux chocolats pétillé et il se frottait la nuque visiblement gêné de l'accueil que j'avais réservé à Derek. Il était beau, des cheveux bruns un peu longs et une carrure un peu moins imposante que son futur mari. Il tenait un sac en papier, sûrement ma robe, une fois mon inspection terminée je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire._

**- Voici le fameux Genim! Enchantée moi c'est Maddy et les Deux Garçons Derrière moi c'est Sirius et Évan.**

**- Mais tu peux les appeler les bibelots vus le manque de réaction dont ils font preuve.**_ Plaisanta Derek._

**- Hilarant Derek!** _S'écria Sirius faisant mine d'être vexé._

_Derek l'empoignant par le cou en ébouriffant ces cheveux. Tandis que j'invitai Genim et Évan à aller dans le jardin. Passer l'après-midi avec mon frère avait été super. Genim était très gentil et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon frère était tombé amoureux de lui._

_Apparemment Talia ne c'était pas calmer et elle étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Derek m'informa qu'il avait était pris comme infirmier à Poudlard pour aider Olga Pomfresh qui venait d'avoir un enfant. J'étais heureuse cela voulait dire que je n'allai pas être séparée de mon frère!_

_Ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur était fabuleuse._

_Elle était gris perle, le bustier tout en dentelle et elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou._

_Derek et Genim partirent après le dîner. Sirius remonta dans sa chambre tandis que je restais dans le salon avec Évan tous les deux plonger dans un roman. Le feu était encore allumé, les flammes dansaient et réchauffer agréablement la pièce, Évan respirait doucement et mon regard se posa sur son doux visage._

_Des mèches dorées tomber doucement sur ces yeux bleus qui lisaient activement son roman, ces lèvres étaient pincées comme ci ce qu'il lisait le mécontentait._

**- Arrête de me scruter comme ça Mads.** _Sa voix était douce et posée._

**- Comment c'est, à Poudlard?**

_Il posa son roman sur ces genoux, son regard azure ce planta dans mes iris émeraude et un sourire fendit son visage d'ange._

**- Sais-tu que je suis à Serpentard?**

**- Cela change-t-il quelque chose à Poudlard?**

**- La perspective sans doute.**

**- Raconte-moi Évan! Je veux tout savoir avant d'y entrer.**

**- C'est grand voire immense. C'est le plus magique de tous les endroits que j'ai visités, le parc et la forêt interdite sont les meilleurs endroits du château. En première année j'étais tellement obnubilée par ce château que tous les soirs ou, quand j'avais du temps libre j'allai m'y perdre. Cette sensation de liberté, que personne ne pouvait me trouver peu importe ou j'allai comme si j'étais à l'abri de ce qui se passait dehors ou chez moi.**

**- J'ai hâte d'y aller...** _Dis-je pensive._

**- La maison des Serpentard n'est pas comme tout le monde le pense. Il y a beaucoup de lien familial là-bas. Tout le monde est presque reliée que ce soit par un mariage passer ou un futur mariage. La salle commune est verte, les fauteuils souvent disposés autour du feu et le soir l'ambiance est conviviale. Certains sont à terre tandis que d'autres sont assis les uns sur les autres dans les fauteuils...**

**- Cette maison à l'air super. Mieux que ce qu'on m'a racontée.** _Avouai-je._

**- Nous restons des Serpentards. À l'extérieur nous sommes froids mais comme dans chaque corps humain un coeur bat. Je ne te cache pas que certains sont des vraies ordures! Et d'autres ont eu un lavage de cerveau à base de magie noire, mais une fois que tu les connais tous, que tu vis avec eux... Tu es obligé de t'attacher à ces personnalités hors du commun!**

**- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux?**

**- Non jamais. Mais j'ai connu beaucoup de filles.**

**- Tu es très beau et je n'en doute pas.**

**- Crois-moi comparer aux palmarès de Sirius, je suis un petit joueur!** _Dit-il en rigolant._

**- Est-il vraiment comme ça?** _Je me souvenais du discours de Sirius sur sa fameuse Quinn._

**- Vraiment.**

_Nous avions continué de parler une bonne partie de la nuit. Sirius nous avait d'ailleurs rejoint n'arrivant pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit à cause de nos bavardages, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il me semblait plus sarcastique que d'habitude._

_Le fameux samedi arriva plus rapidement que prévu. J'étais levée depuis l'aube, me préparant minutieusement, l'aide de la magie était toujours la bienvenue surtout pour dompter ma crinière noire et tandis que je m'Éforcer de faire une coiffure sophistiquée je sentis la présence de quelqu'un derrière la porte. Une odeur marine s'infiltra dans mes narines. Evan._

**- Je suis bientôt prête j'arrive Evan!**

_Les pat s'éloignèrent. Finalement je décidai de lâcher mes cheveux, des grosses boucles ébène tombaient dans le dos nu de ma robe, mes yeux étaient sous ligner d'eyeliner et à mes oreilles tomber deux diamants en forme de goûtes que Derek m'avait offert à mes quatorze ans._

_Je descendis doucement les marches à vrai dire je n'étais pas habituée à marcher avec des talons aussi haut._

_Sirius et Évan se tenaient déjà devant la cheminée, tous deux avaient un costume noir avec une cravate grise et je n'aurais pas sû dire lequel était le plus beau._

**- La femme de la situation!**

**- Je vais faire des envieuses aux bras de deux mannequins comme vous!**

_Evan rougit tandis que Sirius me lança un sourire charmeur. Me prenant chacun un bras, nous avions décidez d'un commun accord d'aller dans le chalet en poudre de cheminette._

_C'était magnifique, tout le chalet était en bois et en pierre. Une grande arche couverte de rose blanche était devant la grande allée qui conduisait vers le prêtre sorcier, des sièges blancs était positionné de part et d'autre du grand tapis rouge que les mariés aller emprunter._

_Dans la salle de bal des tables pour le dîner était déjà misé en place. La décoration était grise et blanche._

_Je rejoignis Derek dans sa chambre. Son costume avait la même couleur que ma robe, il avait exceptionnellement rasé sa barbe et paraissez beaucoup plus jeune comme ça. Ces cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement coiffés. Ses mains tremblaient et essayaient en vain de nouer sa cravate vert pâle autour de son cou._

_Doucement je me glissai devant lui, souriant de toutes mes dents et prenant la cravate en main. Ces yeux ne me quittaient pas et la cravate se noua vite. Je plantai mes iris similaires à ceux de mon frère dans les siennes._

_Ces les larmes au bord des yeux que je le pris dans mes bras, son étreinte était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude sûrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ces bras fort me collaient encore plus contre son torse tandis que je mettais ma tête dans son cou._

**"Merci d'être là, d'être comme ma fille, d'être ma petite soeur et la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Merci de m'avoir accepté tel que je suis, de l'avoir accepté dans notre vie et de m'avoir toujours soutenu."**

_Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Jamais il ne m'avait fait part de ces sentiments et c'est d'une voix tremblante que je lui répondis que j'avais pris exemple sur le meilleur modèle sur Terre. Lui._

_La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Talia entrer elle était plus belle que d'habitude. Ces longs cheveux blond était remonté en un chignon complexe et elle porter une robe vert pâle de la même couleur que la cravate de Derek. Et un sourire rayonnant fendait son visage d'habitude si dur. Elle avait l'air heureuse._

_Et se faisait presque froid dans le dos._

_- Les enfants, c'est l'heure... Sa voix étais si douce qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle chanter ces paroles._

_Je partis à la suite de ma mère. J'étais la première à faire me sont entrés avec Ezra, le meilleur ami de Derek. Suivit de la soeur et du meilleur ami de Genim. De Derek et Romulus, et de Genim et son père._

_J'attrapai le bras du grand roux qui me le tendait en souriant. Tandis que la marche nuptiale commencer je vis ma mère ce placer aux premiers rangs. Derrière elle ce trouver Sirius et la famille Black. Ils y avaient du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Je tournai ma tête vers l'arche de rose blanche pour regarder la soeur et le meilleur ami de mon futur beau-frère._

_Elle était superbe, des longs cheveux chocolat et les yeux de la même couleur. Un large sourire fendait son visage de porcelaine et sa main était posée sur son ventre rebondi. Le meilleur ami de Genim était un grand blond, un air supérieur sur le visage mais son sourire le trahissez. Ces yeux aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se placèrent de l'autre côté de l'estrade. La jolie brune m'envoyait un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis._

_Derek arriva au bras de mon père. Les larmes me vinrent immédiatement aux yeux tandis que toute l'assemblée ce leva. Romulus semblait être le plus heureux des hommes du monde entier, bien que son sourire faisait pâle figure comparée à celui que mon frère arboré. Il se plaça à mes côtés. L'onde de bonheurs qu'il dégagea me donna des frissons. J'avais envie d'un bonheur comme ça aussi._

_Genim fit enfin sont entrés. Son père lui ressemblait malgré les rides en patte d'oie au coin de ces yeux chocolat rieur. Lui ne semblait pas retenir ces larmes et j'entendis la soeur de ce dernier étouffé un rire et un sanglot._

_Le discours que faisait le prêtre me semblait duré une éternité. Mais je restais concentrée. Vain le moment du serment inviolable. Et enfin le _**"oui, je le veux."**_ Impossible de retenir mes larmes, au diable ces règles de Sang-Pur, mon frère c'étais marié! Je pleurais à chaude larmes, la main sur la bouche et des hoquets me faisait sursauté Evan me prit par les épaules avant de m'embrasser sur le haut du crâne._

_Le reste de l'après-midi je la passais à connaître les parents et la famille de Genim. Sa soeur, Rosie allait accoucher d'un petit garçon dans trois mois le père n'était autre que Tyler, le meilleur ami de Genim. Malgré le fait que des sangs purs de grande famille étaient là aucun commentaire ne se fit. Bien qu'un certain malaise se fasse ressentir près des invités la fête se passa bien._

**- Alors dis-moi qui est ton petit ami? Le beau brun ténébreux ou le beau blond angélique?** _Me glissa doucement à l'oreille Rosie._

**- C'est plus compliqué que ça Rose...** _Tentai-je._

**- Nada. Dis-moi tout.**

**- Mariage arrangé.**

**- Finalement je ne veux rien savoir.** _Elle avait dit ça en souriant presque désolée._

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pour demain non plus.**

**- En tout cas le petit blond n'arrête pas de te surveiller. Mais tu ferais un plus beau couple avec le joli brun.**

**- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça...**

**- C'est bien à toi de choisir?**

**- Oui, mais...**

**- Pas de mais. Amuses-toi avec les deux. Tu n'as rien à perdre et juste un à gagner au final. Maddy, quitte à finir avec l'un de ces garçons apprend à les connaître. Amuse-les, fais-les tomber sous ton charme... Tu es jeune et entre deux sublimes garçons qui n'attende que ta réponse. Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.**

**- Tu n'as pas idée.**

**- Aller fonce! En plus c'est l'heure de la première danse des mariés.**

_Elle m'avait légèrement poussé. Tandis que résonnait un doux slow dans la salle et que le couple de marié s'avançait sur la piste en s'enlaçant doucement. Des couples les rejoignirent et je vis Rose me faire un clin d'oeil._

**- M'accordes-tu cette danse princesse?**

**- Avec plaisir...**

_Alors que mon cavalier m'emmena vers la piste de danse, un regard noir se posa sur nous, mettant ma tête sur son torse et ces bras forts se refermant sur ma taille je fermai les yeux et calquai mes pat sur les siens..._

**ALORS ? QUI EST DONC CE CAVALIER ?**

**SIRIUS? EVAN? UN INVITE ?**

**LA SUITE ARRIVERA VITE. LUNDI PEUT-ÊTRE OU MARDI.**

**J'ACCEPTE TOUTE LES CRITIQUES. JE RAPPEL QUE JE FAIS MA CORRECTION MOI MÊME DU COUPS JE SAIS QUE DES FOIS C'EST PAS TOP.**


End file.
